AstroMiner
AstroMiner is an upcoming game to be released on the Ninten-PC. It will be the second game made by UniversalGaming Inc. for the console. It is a sandbox, block-building game with physics similar to Minecraft and Total Miner: Forge. It takes place in the far off future, on an unknown planet. The player is there to determine why a massive mining operation's base was lost. There are tools the player can use to collect blocks, fight, or just simply have fun. There is an online multiplayer mode that allows for servers to be run by players. Story When you start a new file, an intro plays. With a background of a random spot in space, the following text appears: "It is the year , and the Earth has entered into a new era of technology. In a distant planetary system, a mining operation is set up. A base is set up, and many tools are created in order to mine the unique materials of the planet. HOWEVER..." The background changes to a picture of the moon base, and a transparent-green monitor is superimposed over it. The following text appears as if it's being typed live: "Mayday! Mayday! Something has gone terribly wrong! Our researchers discovered unique particles in the atmosphere, but their tests went horribly wrong! A few-----beasts----------havoc!---------------'' ''CONNECTION LOST" The background once again changes, this time to a scene in the Moonbase docking bay. There, the player is being escorted to a shuttle, which flies out the main doorway. It flies through space, falls back, then enters hyperspace. The screen fades to black, and returns over a unique planet. The shuttle dodges two meteors, flies by a moon, then its jets rotate into a vertical position. The shuttle goes straight down, and lands next to a massive crater. The player steps out, the ship goes back up, and flies off into the distance. The screen lowers to the front of the player, turns around, and slowly backs into the player's face to enter a first-person view. Mechanics *The Power of a Tool determines what it can break **Power 1- Fist **Power 2- Wood **Power 3- Stone **Power 4- Flukron **Power 5- Mithrine **Power 6- Adamentral **Power 7- Koldrin **Power 8- Astar **Power 9- Vexalite *Materials for the creation of Tool Heads give various amounts of supplies **1 Log -Crafts into-> 4 Planks -Crafts into-> 16 Sticks **1 Ore -Smelts/Freezes into-> 1 Plate -Crafts into-> 4 Bars/Gems Mobs Aggressive They will attack once you are within sight. *Grattle- 15 Health- A large bull-like monster; its has average speed and is strong (Drops Ivy Horn or Bleef) *Flopter- 10 Health- A flying ball topped with a propeller; it is very fast, but quite weak (Drops Flappy Wing or Feather) *Siftroll- 12 Health- A limp humanoid with sharp teeth; it is averagely paced with an average attack power (Drops Rotting Hand and Leather) *Creenge- 15 Health- A gray, lopsided being with whip-like arms; it is strong but quite slow (Drops Long Arm or Arbeel) *Plike- 5 Health- Piranha-like fish; they are fast with moderate attack power (Drops Sharp Teeth or Fleesh) Neutral They remain peaceful until attacked *Gloop- 5 Health- A common, slimy blob; it is quite weak and quite slow (Drops Ooze) *Crawlee- 10 Health- A six-legged 'spider'; it is fast with moderate attack power (Drops Furry Leg or String) *Kradile- 15 Health- An alligator-like monster; it is moderately powerful, and is quite fast (Drops Gray Scale or Sharp Teeth) Passive They will remain peaceful unless you are near them for too long *Needoll- 12 Health- A puppet or doll-like creature with needles for fingers; it is slow, but its needles are rather strong (Drops Needle or Curved Claw) *Sharpel- 10 Health- The monster of the water, it is basically a shark; it is both fast and strong (Drops Sharp Teeth or Smooth Fin) Peaceful They will run away when attacked, and drop useful resources. *Porkuttle- 5 Health- A quadripedal creature that has an utter, but also has procupine spikes (Can be milked; drops Needles) *Chipburck- 5 Health- A squirrel-like creature that has rather tough skin and looks like stone (Drops Leather) *Arbacculent- 5 Health- A tarantula-like creature that has pork-like meat (Drops Arbeel) *Proukl- 5 Health- A small, furry, bird-like creature with majestic feathers (Drops Feathers) *Grehn- 5 Health- A stereotypical "Grey" (Alien); its meat tastes like chicken (Drops Greel) *Flefant- 5 Health- A creature with white wool and a trunk protruding from its face (Drops Wool white unless dyed) *Trog- 5 Health- A slimy, green frog-like being that drops Bleef, similar to Beef/Steak (Drops Bleef) *Blot- 5 Health- An octopus and squid-like creature that squirts ink (Drops Ink of any Color) Items Tools *Tool Handle- The most-basic of all tools, it is required in the use of Tool Heads *Torch- A very common tool, it is used to light up dark areas; after 3 in-game day-night cycles, it will burn out and must be relit *Lamp- A less-common tool, it is brighter than a torch and does not burn-out *Goggles- A tool used to see through blocks; the type of Vision-Ore used determines the amount of blocks you see through (Controllable with a slider; Infastone- 15 Blocks, Ultron- 25 Blocks, Raygem- 35 Blocks, Gammaray- 50 Blocks) *Compass- A handy tool whose red mark always points north; by placing magnetic Plasmastone Blocks, you can create a guidance-system (white marks point towards Plasmastone Blocks) *Sensoret- Another useful tool which will point you towards comets when one is within a 100-Block radius of you *Jetpack- A fuel-guzzling tool, it allows you to fly upward for 15 total seconds; the fifteen seconds only reset if you land on top of a block *Ion- A ball of photon-energy used as the bullets for the Ion Cannon *Megion- A larger, more-powerful Ion *Gigion- A large, powreful Ion that is a little slower *Firon- A red ball of energy that can light enemies and blocks on fire *Icon- A blue ball of energy that can freeze enemies, water, and lava *Thundron- A yellow ball of energy that can paralyze enemies, create an Electro-current, or sending jolts of damage through water Tool Heads *Drill Head- A very common tool that is used to mine Stone, Ore, and Minerals *Spade Head- Another common tool that can be used to dig up Dirt, Sand, and Shill *Saw Head- A common tool that is used to chop down Wood and Leaves *Scythe Head- A farming tool which will yield more crops than are normally released *Lantern Head- Used to light up dark areas without placing it, it uses fuel (Plasmastone = Infinite Fuel) *Lighter Head- Used to light other blocks on fire, it has an energy limit; can be restored with Coal *Grappling Hook- Used to launch a Rope-and-Claw for up to 50 Blocks; You can move along the rope, and must recollect the Claw *Long Blade- A slow yet powerful weapon used in hand-to-hand combat *Short Blade- A fast yet weak weapon used in hand-to-hand combat *Ion Cannon- A sleek, metallic frame that can launch Ions Raw Materials Base *Coal- Used in the crafting of Torches *Wooden Sticks- Crafted from Planks, they are the base of many tools *Metal Bars- Used in the crafting of Tools *Gems- Used in the crafting of Tools *Infa- A red material used to make Infrared Goggles *Ultron- A purple material used to craft Ultraviolet Goggles *Ray Gem- A colorless Gem used to craft X-Ray Goggles *Gamma Ray- A wave suspended in-space, it is used to make Gamma Goggles Electro *Electro- An electrically-charged material used to create Electric Circuits *Electro Wire- It can carry an Electric Current for up to 15 blocks *Electro Generator- It constantly generates an Electric Current in front of it, unless it receives power *Electro Radiator- It constantly generates a Current in a 5x5 block radius *Electro Extender- Allows energy to travel for another 15 blocks *Electro Delayer- Has 5 settings that delay energy from passing through; does not extend the energy *Electro Magnet- Has 2 different settings: Pull and Push; when it receives power, it pushes/pulls any block within 20 blocks of its front; cannot push blocks if there are more than 20 in-a-row *Electro Elevator Dock- Used to set floors in an elevator *Electro Elevator Shaft- Used to connect elevator docks when more than 1 block apart Mob Parts * Mob Weapons * Food * Blocks Surface Dirts *Cratron- Spade- Hardness 1- A very common, basic type of Dirt; grows Grass *Asteron- Spad- Hardness 1- A less-common type of Dirt; can be prepared for Crops *Moker- Spade- Hardness 2- An uncommon type of Dirt, it can appear underground, too Sands *Grainel- Spade- Hardness 1- A common type of Sand, found in warm environments *Brakel- Spade- Hardness 3- An uncommon type of Sand, it is usually found under Grainel Snows *Chink- Spade- Hardness 1- A common type of Shill, it is found in cold environments *Klink- Spade- Hardness 3- An uncommon type of Shill, it is usually found under Chink Plants Trees *Oak Log- Saw- Hardness 1- The most basic and most common type of log *Pine Log- Saw- Hardness 1- A relatively common tree, it is found in colder regions *Willow Log- Saw- Hardness 2- A less-common tree, its wood is harder than Pine's; it is found in warmer regions *Yeu Log- Saw- Hardness 3- An uncommon tree, Yeu Logs are quite powerful *Metollian Log- Saw- Hardness 5- A very rare tree, it was a genetic mutation created by the original scientists *Rubber Log- Saw- Hardness 2- A rare tree, this type of log is useful in crafting tires *Oak Plank- Saw- Hardness 1- Made from Oak Logs, it is quite weak *Pine Plank - Saw- Hardness 1- Slightly stronger than Oak *Willow Plank- Saw- Hardness 2- Stronger than Pine *Yeu Plank- Saw- Hardness 3- Stronger than Willow *Metollian Plank- Saw- Hardness 5- Stronger than Yeu Stone *Rock- Drill- Hardness 2- A simple rock, usually found embeded in Grass *Grima- Drill- Hardness 2- A common rock, it forms the underground layer from -1 to -150 *Aglic- Drill- Hardness 3- A less-common rock, it forms from layer -151 to -250 *Yremlikon- Drill- Hardness 5- An uncommon rock, it is only found from layer -251 to -299 *Gastragle- Drill- Hardness 7- A very rare rock that coats the outside of Neutral Mob Hives *Ultragle- Drill- Hardness 8- An extremely rare rock that coats the outside of Passive Mob Hives *Mastragle- Drill- Hardness 9- The rarest of rare rock that coats the outside of Aggressive Mob Hives *Bedrock- None- Hardness Infinity- A very rare rock, nothing found on the planet can break it; it forms layer -300 Ores Material *Flukron Ore- Drill- Hardness 3- Metal- Found at depths of -10 to -250 (Ore must be smelted) *Mithrine Ore- Drill- Hardness 4- Metal- Found at depths of -100 to -275 (Ore must be smelted) *Koldrin Ore- Drill- Hardness 6- Gem- Found at depths of -170 to -299 (Ore must be frozen) *Astar Ore- Drill- Hardness 7- Gem- Found at depths of -275 to -299 (Ore must be frozen) Material Blocks *Flukron Plate- Drill- Hardness 3- Metal- The result of smelting Flukron Ore; can be crafted into 4 Flukron Bars *Mithrine Plate- Drill- Hardness 4- Metal- The result of smelting Mithrine Ore; can be crafted into 4 Mithrine Bars *Adamentral Plate- Drill- Hardness 5- Metal- The result of smelting Flukron and Mithrine Plates together; can be crafted into 4 Adamentral Bars *Koldrin Slab- Drill- Hardness 6- Gem- The result of freezing Koldrin Ore; can be crafted into 4 Koldrin Gems *Astar Slab- Drill- Hardness 7- Gem- The result of freezing Astar Ore; can be crafted into 4 Astar Gems *Vexalite Slab- Drill- Hardness 8- Gem- The result of freezing Koldrin and Astar Slabs together; can be crafted into 4 Vexalite Gems Other *Coal Ore- Drill- Hardness 2- Raw Material- Found at depths of -1 to -299 (Drops 1-3 Coal upon breaking) *Infastone- Drill- Hardness 3- Goggle Material- Found at depths of -1 to -250 (Ore must be frozen) *Ultron- Drill- Hardness 4- Goggle Material- Found at depths of -75 to -275 (Ore must be smelted) *Raygem- Drill- Hardness 5- Goggle Material- Found at depths of -150 to -299 (Ore must be smelted) *Gammaray- Drill- Hardness 7- Goggle Material- Found at depths of -225 to - 299 (Ore must be frozen) *Electro- Drill- Hardness 5- Electric Circuits- Found at depths of -100 to -299 (Drops 3-5 Electro upon breaking) Minerals *Flint- Drill- Hardness 3- Raw Material- Used in the crafting of various object *Flourite- Drill- Hardness 4- Raw Material- Used in the crafting of various objects *Sultron- Drill- Hardness 3- Explosive Material- Depth -100 to -200- Used in the crafting of TNT *Cyclonite- Hardness 5- Explosive Material- Depth -175 to -275- Used in the crafting of C4 *Uranium- Hardness 9- Explosive Material- Depth -250 to -299- Used in the crafting of NUKE *Firestone- Hardness 5- Elemental Material- Depth -50 to -250- A fire-energy stone used in Ions and Furnaces *Icestone- Hardness 5- Elemental Material- Depth -50 to -250- An ice-energy stone used in Ions and Fureezes *Thunderstone- Hardness 5- Elemental Material- Depth -50 to -250- An electric-energy stone used in Ions *Neuralstone- Hardness 5- Elemental Material- Depth -50 to -250- A neutral-energy stone used in Ions *Plasmastone- Hardness 6- Rare Material- Depth -125 to -299- A rare block usually used as limitless fuel *Opal- Hardness 3- Rare Material- Depth -25 to -200- Sells for good amounts of money *Shamrock- Hardness 6- Rare Material- Depth -100 to -299- A strange, glowing block with a clover pattern *Obzidon- Hardness 8- Rare Material- Depth -200 to -299- A dark, purple substance similar to Obsidian; it is very hard, but also has magical properties... Space *Sunstone- Anything- Hardness 5- Rare Material- There are only 25 on the map, located at the top-center! It gives off a very bright glow *Moonrock- Drill/Spade- Hardness 3- Rare Material- A simple, cratery, white rock found on Moons **Lunar Gem- Drill- Hardness 4- Rare Material- An uncommon gem found inside Moons (Ore must be smelted) *Redrock- Drill/Spade- Hardness 4- Rare Material- A red, cratery rock found on Blood Moons **Red Lunar Gem- Drill- Hardness 5- Rare Material- A rare gem found inside Blood Moons (Ore must be frozen) *Bluerock- Drill/Spade- Hardness 4- Rare Material- A blue, cratery rock found on Hydro Moons **Blue Lunar Gem- Drill- Hardness 5- Rare Material- A rare gem found inside Hydro Moons (Ore must be frozen) *Yellowrock- Drill/Spade- Hardness 4- Rare Material- A yellow, cratery rock found on Static Moons **Yellow Lunar Gem- Drill- Hardness 5- Rare Material- A rare gem found inside Static Moons (Ore must be frozen) Structural Major *Wooden Anvil- Saw- Hardness 1- Used to extend the Crafting Grid from 2x2 to 5x5 (Cannot be collected) *Anvil- Drill- Hardness 2- Used to extend the Crafting Grid from 2x2 to 5x5 (Can be collected) *Furnace- Drill- Hardness 2- Used to smelt blocks or items (Metal Ores, Bleef, Arbeel, any Sand) *Fureeze- Drill- Hardness 2- Used to freeze blocks or items (Gem Ores, Frleesh, Greel, any Snow) *Chest- Saw- Hardness 1- Used to store items (Each tree-type adds another row, starting with Oak Chests having 2 rows) *Obzidon Capsule- Drill- Hardness 8- Used to create transportation systems (Nine available 'channels' to link separate systems) Decorative *Cloth- Anything- Hardness 1- Building Material- Crafted from Wool, these colorful blocks can be re-died with inks *Chrome- Drill- Hardness 2- Building Material- Found on Comets, this sleek, smooth, shiny material can be died with colored Comedust *Checkered- Anything or Drill- Hardness 1 or 2- By crafting 4 Cloth or Chrome Blocks together, you get four checkered blocks with each corner representing each Block used in crafting Structures *Wooden Door- Saw- Hardness 1- Used to only allow access when open; can be Electro-powered *Metal Door- Drill- Hardness 3- Protecting your house better, this door is harder to break for mobs; can be Electro-powered *Gem Door- Drill- Hardness 5- A very protective door, only Grattle and Creenge can get through; can be Electro-powered *Plasma Door- Anything- Hardness 1- The best door in the game, nothing can break it down; can be Electro-powered *Wooden Fence- Saw- Hardness 1- Used to block-off certain areas for viewing; cannot be jumped over *Wooden Gate- Saw- Hardness 1- Looks good with fence, and works just like a door; cannot be Electro-powered *Metal Fence- Drill- Hardness 3- Used to block-off certain areas with a more-refined look *Metal Gate- Drill- Hardness 3- Used to allow access through Metal Fencing; cannot be Electro-powered *Gem Fence- Drill- Hardness 5- A very protective fence, only Chipburck can get past it *Gem Gate- Drill- Hardness 5- A unique gate made out of Gems; looks very nice and refined *Plasma Fence- Anything- Hardness 1- The best fencing in the game, it creates blue beams of energy between its yellow posts *Plasma Gate- Anything- Hardness 1- The most uniuque gate, you can deactivate the beam with Electro Power or by opening it by-hand *Wooden Stairs- Saw- Hardness 1- Used to make slopes easier to climb; does not require jumping *Stone Stairs- Drill- Hardness 2- Used to make Stairs of a different material *Metal Stairs- Drill- Hardness 3- Unique stairs mad out of solid metal *Gem Stairs- Drill- Hardness 5- Stairs that are translucent *Ladder- Saw- Hardness 1- Used to climb up-and-down the sides of blocks *Rope- Saw- Hardness 1- Placed on the underside of blocks, Ropes create an up-and-down path for a limited amount of blocks (Oak- 25, Pine- 50, Willow- 100, Yeu- 150, Metollian- 250 max blocks); crafted from leaves Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Strategy Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sandbox Games